Picture Perfect
by Orpah
Summary: Taking home videos is hard when the subject can't distinguish between a 'picture camera' and a 'movie camera.' Little Iceland


Definitely an AU, but I think you'll like it anyway!

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

Denmark could see Iceland busily sorting his building blocks. There appeared to be no particular system in mind, as blocks of every color, shape, and size were in the little piles he was spreading throughout the living room. Maybe he just wanted to try to get everyone's feet when they weren't looking, maybe he was just being a silly toddler.

In either case, it was the perfect moment to capture on the brand new video camera. Iceland was photogenic, always brightening up at the sight of a camera; Denmark hoped he wouldn't notice him as he eased forward in his stocking feet.

But Iceland noticed him instantly, turning around with a red block in his hand. His eyes went to the camera, which Denmark had positioned in front of himself, and despite the 'No Ice, keep doing what you're doing!' coming out of Denmark's mouth, his mouth split open in a grin, and he tilted his head to the side, completely frozen in the pose.

Denmark let him smile for about five seconds before saying, "Ice, this isn't a normal camera; it's a movie camera."

Iceland kept the smile on, still staring straight at the lens.

"No, Ice, _movie_ camera; that means you _move_." Denmark's attempt to explain was about as helpful as trying to speak to him in Finnish.

Giggles erupted from Iceland, but he stayed completely still, as if the camera had frozen him in place and he couldn't move until it was turned away.

Denmark groaned, and pointed the camera at the carpet. "Ice, go do stuff. You'll want to have videos of you as a little kid when you're older, I promise!"

Iceland's smile disappeared, and he turned back to his blocks. He looked almost disappointed that there hadn't been the usual 'say cheese!' or the flash from the camera.

Denmark pointed the camera at him again, barely breathing, trying not to draw his focus to the camera. It only worked for about nine seconds, because Iceland turned to get a green block, and his eyes widened in recognition, and there was the smile again, pasted on his face.

Gritting his teeth, Denmark pleaded with Iceland, "Just do something cute, please! Go on, move!"

Iceland's eyes looked confused, but the smile stayed anyway. He looked at the camera expectantly.

"Ice, it's not a normal camera; it doesn't take pictures, I swear it doesn't," Denmark said, thinking that somehow he could reason with Iceland. "It takes movies, like on TV!"

He didn't take into account that Iceland probably thought the people on TV lived in the TV. He didn't take into account that Norway had basically drilled the reaction to the camera into Iceland from the day he was living with them, always snapping pictures of every important (and merely cute) moment he could.

Denmark didn't realize what he was working against at all.

"Danmark!" Iceland twitched impatiently, smile seeming to wear thin its happiness. It was obvious he was waiting for a flash or some other cue he could get back to his blocks.

"Ice!" Denmark didn't exactly snap it, but he was exasperated. They were in a standoff, one waiting for the camera to take a picture, and the other waiting for the subject to start moving again.

Iceland's smile looked near ready to turn to a tantrum.

Denmark's grinding teeth looked near ready to turn into an ugly scowl.

Flash!

Norway stood next to Denmark, camera out and examining the picture he had just taken. "We didn't have a picture of him smiling and angry," he said in a rather deadpan voice.

Denmark was about to complain, when he realized something. Iceland was crouched over his blocks, busily slamming two together.

Norway went over and sat in front of Iceland, patting his cheeks and beginning to play blocks with him.

Denmark grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

Now he could finally get to capturing Iceland being cute on video…

/AN/ Hope you liked it, just trying to write in a bit of a writer's block fog. My stupid second novel is being a brat.

And oh, this is based off of me and my sisters; our uncle would try to capture video of us, and we'd just stand still and smile because we didn't know what a video camera was.


End file.
